1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ultrasonic extrusion apparatus, methods, and products. Specifically, this invention relates to a flowable substrate that is formed into a product with the addition of ultrasonic energy.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many edible products are produced by conventional extrusion devices, such as, augers and screws to form solid or hollow products. However, these conventional devices may have slower line speeds than desired and may necessitate additional duplicate units to achieve needed throughput rates. The additional units increase capital expenditures for equipment and factory floor space. The additional units increase cleaning and sterilization requirements between product batches.
Often conventional extruded product does not hold its shape as well as may be desired, especially during subsequent processing, such as, slicing and baking. Often long ovens are employed to condition or dry a product rope to a sufficient level before a slicing machine. Similarly, conventional extruded products may not be as dense and/or as uniform as desired.